Day After Day
by lilybraun
Summary: Dia após dia, Katniss e Peeta aprendem a reconstruir suas vidas. Pós-Mockingjay.
1. Pictures of You

**PICTURES OF YOU**

Tudo é vazio e solidão nessa manhã.

Os Jogos. Peeta, Annie e Johanna no Capitol, sendo torturados. As mortes de Cinna, Finnick e Prim. O bombardeio do distrito 12. A revolução. Minha mãe indo embora. A reconstrução. Pensar nisso me deixa destruída por dentro. Durante os quatro meses que se passaram desde que eu voltei para o Distrito 12, estive perdida dentro de mim mesma, das minhas lembranças, do meu sofrimento. Contar os dias é uma tortura; cada um deles demorava milênios para passar. Os meses se fundem, e eu não sei mais sequer se é outono ou inverno ou primavera. Eu me sinto terrivelmente mal ao pensar que, mesmo com todas as tragédias da minha vida, eu ainda estava aqui, viva, o coração batendo e o sangue fluindo em minhas veias. Aos meus olhos, parece um tipo de brincadeira bizarra do destino me deixar viva quando praticamente todas as pessoas que importam no mundo já não estão mais aqui.

Levanto da cama com o coração mais pesado do que o habitual. Todas as manhãs, como num ritual bizarro, eu me obrigo a levantar e me arrastar até a sala, onde deito no sofá e passo horas encarando a lareira apagada ou a casa de Peeta pela janela. Desde que ele voltou ao Distrito, eu o vi apenas algumas vezes, e em nenhuma delas eu ou ele tivemos coragem ou forças para trocar mais do que meia dúzia de palavras. Dói pensar no garoto do pão, e eu evito ao máximo lembrar de qualquer coisa a respeito dele. Mas há dias em que eu simplesmente não consigo evitar deixar meus pensamentos vagarem e encontrarem o cheiro dele, o sorriso dele, o jeito como o sol refletia em seus cílios claros, o calor dos braços dele em volta do meu corpo nas nossas noites no trem... Nesses dias, eu sempre tenha meus piores pesadelos. E nunca há ninguém para me fazer acordar.

Eu estou terminando de escovar os dentes quando ouço um barulho na cozinha. Buttercup, provavelmente. Sempre que ele está com fome ou se sentindo sozinho, pula em cima da pia e acaba derrubando alguma coisa. Cuspo a pasta de dente na pia, enxáguo a escova e, ainda de pijama, desço as escadas, pronta para dar uma bronca no gato mais desastrado do universo. Mas, quando eu chego no andar de baixo, meu coração pára. Não é o gato de Prim que fez o barulho. é Peeta.

Ele está parado no meio da minha sala, parecendo um pouco envergonhado por ter sido encontrado ali. O sol da manhã que entra pelas janelas reflete em seus cabelos dourados, fazendo-os parecerem mais claros do que realmente são. Numa das mãos, ele traz uma cesta coberta por um guardanapo vermelho, e na outra, um pacote de presente muito bem embrulhado em papel verde-escuro. Eu o encaro, sem saber o que dizer. Faz semanas que não nos vemos. Peeta dá um sorriso tímido.

"Desculpe pelo barulho, eu acabei pisando no rabo do gato sem querer e ele derrubou o vaso da mesa... Eu só queria trazer o café da manhã.", ele diz, me oferecendo a cesta. Peguo-a, levanto o guardanapo que a cobria, e o cheiro de canela invadindo minhas narinas.

"Rolinhos de canela... Você gosta?", Peeta pergunta, com um olhar inocente em seus olhos infinitamente azuis. Não consido evitar o sorriso que se forma no canto dos meus lábios quando respondo "Sim, eu adoro. Obrigada, Peeta.".

Sinto os olhos dele me seguindo quando eu cruzo a sala e entro na cozinha. Coloco uma toalha na mesa, xícaras, e encho a chaleira de água para o chá. "Fique comigo para o café, eu odeio comer sozinha", eu falo, e ele se senta numa das cadeiras. Termino de preparar o chá e ofereço uma xícara para ele, que aceita, silencioso e ainda com os olhos pregados em mim. Mordisco um rolinho de canela e o encaro. Ele tem uma ruga de concentração na testa, enquanto seus olhos percorrem as linhas do meu rosto. Sem conseguir me conter, disparo a pergunta que está nos meus lábios desde o momento em que o vi na minha casa:

"Você voltou para o Distrito há dois meses, e, desde então, nunca veio me visitar. Você mal fala comigo. Você não responde as minhas ligações, e nunca vai visitar Haymitch quando sabe que eu estou lá. Por que você está aqui hoje, Peeta?"

O garoto do pão me encara por alguns segundos, parecendo surpreso. Então, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança, responde "Porque hoje é seu aniversário. Você não devia ficar sozinha no seu aniversário, Katniss.".

Eu ergo as sobrancelhas, surpresa. É meu aniversário? Talvez seja. Eu não faço ideia de que dia é hoje. Continuo comendo os rolinhos de canela que ele havia trazido, sem dizer uma palavra.

O resto da refeição é silenciosa. Peeta fica o tempo todo me olhando como se nunca tivesse me visto antes; eu noto que ele passa muito tempo olhando para as minhas mãos, para o meu pescoço, para a trança que desce pela lateral do meu ombro. Eu estou terminando o meu chá quando ele parece voltar à realidade. Diz baixinho "Eu trouxe um presente" e levanta da sua cadeira. Ele volta trazendo o pacote que estava segurando quando chegou na minha casa e o colocou na mesa, de frente para mim. Com cuidado, eu desfaço o embrulho.

É o quadro mais bonito de todos os quadros dele que eu já vi. Uma praia de ondas calmas e areias claras. Um céu estrelado, e uma lua cheia iluminando a cena toda. E, no centro, uma garota de cabelos escuros presos em uma trança e um garoto de cabelos claros. Eles estavam sentados na areia, os braços se tocando, os lábios unidos num beijo que, mesmo numa pintura, significava muito mais do que um beijo. Era carinho, amizade, desejo. Era amor.

Sinto meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao lembrar daquela cena, e mordo meu lábio inferior para evitar que elas rolem pelas minhas bochechas. Eu quero agradecer, dizer que é o presente mais lindo que eu já ganhei na minha vida, mas minha voz some quando eu tento falar. Em lugar disso, eu apenas estico a minha mão e seguro a mão de Peeta, que está em pé ao meu lado.

"A praia do Quell. Johanna, Beetee e Finnick estavam dormindo. Nós estávamos de vigia. Essa foi a primeira vez em que eu senti que você estava me beijando por você, não pelas câmeras ou pelos outros. Real ou não?"

Eu levanto meus olhos para olhar aqueles olhos que eu tanto amo, dos quais eu tanto sinto falta. Peeta me encara com o rosto sério, como se estivesse se esforçando para fazer as coisas tomarem sentido dentro de sua cabeça confusa. Ainda segurando a mão dele, eu respondo, num fio de voz "Real".

O garoto do pão sorri e eu sorrio de volta. É o meu primeiro sorriso genuíno em dias, meses, milênios. Meu coração, de repente, parece estar muito mais leve do que estivera nos meses que se antecederam. E de repente, eu sei.

Por mais que estejamos destruídos, por mais que nosso mundo esteja fora do lugar, por mais que tudo esteja errado, nós ainda temos um ao outro. E sempre teremos.

Nós vamos sobreviver.

_"I've been looking so long at these pictures of you_

_that I almost believe that they're real_

_I've been living so long with my pictures of you_

_that I almost believe that the pictures_

_are all I can feel."_

_(Pictures of You - The Cure)_


	2. Don't Go Away

**DON'T GO AWAY**

A hora de dormir é sempre a pior hora do meu dia.

Desde que eu voltei para o Distrito 12, eu tenho tentado seguir o conselho do doutor Aurelius e estabelecer uma rotina na minha vida. Acordo antes do sol nascer e preparo o pão que ajudará a alimentar as pessoas do distrito. Deixo um pouco de pão na casa de Katniss e um pouco na casa de Haymitch, e então saio para fazer minhas entregas. Elas ocupam todas as minhas manhãs, então eu acabo comendo uma tigela do ensopado de Greasy Sae no almoço. À tarde, eu faço meu melhor para ajudar na reconstrução do Distrito. Não sou o pedreiro mais habilidoso do mundo, então Thom me deixou responsável por pintar as casas que eles vão construindo. Também ajudo com os jardins, às vezes. Quando o sol já está se pondo, eu volto para casa, tomo um banho, e então é hora de encontrar Katniss. Eu levo um pouco de pão, e nós preparamos o jantar juntos. Depois disso, nós vamos para a sala. Eu sento no sofá e desenho alguma cena do meu dia, ou então leio um dos velhos livros do meu pai. Ela senta na poltrona do outro lado da sala, com os joelhos encostados no queixo, e simplesmente me observa. Não nos falamos muito durante esses momentos, mas isso não é problema. Eles são cheios de conforto, de familiaridade, e nenhum de nós dois se importa em ficar calado na presença do outro. Quando o relógio que fica em cima da lareira marca dez horas, eu levanto, digo "boa noite, Katniss. Nos vemos amanhã" e volto para a minha casa. Coloco meu pijama, escovo os dentes, deito na minha cama, e é então que tudo começa.

Fecho meus olhos e vejo sangue. Abro-os e vejo sombras correndo pelo quarto. Escondo minha cabeça debaixo das cobertas e ouço gritos agoniados vindos de todas as direções. Tento me tranquilizar, dizendo que tudo aquilo não é real, que está somente na minha cabeça, mas é em vão. Procuro ficar o máximo de tempo que consigo acordado, pois sei que, por pior que sejam as coisas que eu vejo ou ouço, não são piores do que o que eu vou ver e ouvir se dormir. Mas, cedo ou tarde, a exaustão vence minha força de vontade e eu acabo adormecendo.

Meus pesadelos são sempre iguais. Cenas dos Jogos, mutações, gritos, pessoas mortas, sangue, e Katniss. Katniss tentando me matar. Katniss assassinando todas as pessoas que eu amei na minha vida. Katniss sangrando. Katniss gemendo de dor. Katniss morta nos meus braços.

Acordo com o coração disparado, banhado em suor, e levo muito tempo tentando me convencer de que tudo o que vi enquanto dormia não passa de um pesadelo. Hoje, eu levo mais tempo do que o normal para conseguir me acalmar. Já passa das duas da manhã e eu ainda estou enrolado nos lençóis da minha cama, sussurrando "não é real, não é real" para mim mesmo quando ouço a campainha. Ela toca uma, duas, três vezes, e, ainda tremendo pelo pesadelo que acabei de ter, eu me levanto e desço as escadas para atender a porta. Destranco a fechadura e espio por uma fresta antes de abrir a porta. Katniss está parada na minha varanda.

Ela está com seu pijama cinza, os cabelos despenteados, os pés descalços, os olhos cinzentos vermelhos e as bochechas banhadas em lágrimas. Eu abro a porta para ela e, sem esperar convite, ela entra e simplesmente passa os braços ao redor da minha cintura e enterra o rosto no meu peito. Katniss está me abraçando com tanta força que eu quase não consigo respirar, e os soluços que ela dá enquanto molha minha camisa com suas lágrimas chacoalha todo o seu corpo magro. Sem saber direito o que fazer, eu a abraço de volta e sussurro em seu ouvido "shh, tudo vai ficar bem", como minha mãe costumava fazer comigo quando eu era um garotinho e voltava para casa chorando depois de ralar meu joelho na escola.

Pouco a pouco, ela vai se acalmando. A força do abraço diminui, e eu noto que a intensidade dos soluços também, até que a respiração dela se normaliza. Katniss se afasta de mim, e eu reluto um pouco antes de soltá-la. Seus olhos estão inchados, e sua voz soa frágil quando ela começa a contar o que aconteceu.

"Eu não conseguia dormir há dois, três dias. Então hoje eu finalmente adormeci, e tive o pior pesadelo da minha vida. Você estava morto no chão da minha sala, e eu sabia que era culpa minha. Olhei as minhas mãos e elas estavam cheias do seu sangue. Eu acordei e nem pensei no que estava fazendo, simplesmente corri para a sua casa. Eu precisava ter certeza de que você estava vivo", ela diz, muito baixo, enquanto olha para os pés. Eu não consigo evitar o impulso que me toma e a envolvo em meus braços de novo. Sinto o corpo dela relaxar quando eu a abraço, e beijo o topo da cabeça dela, aspirando o cheiro de pinheiros e lavanda que emana de seus cabelos.

"Posso ficar aqui hoje? Eu não vou conseguir ficar na minha casa. Não vou conseguir dormir... Só hoje..." ela pede, a voz abafada pelo tecido da minha camiseta. "É claro que pode, Katniss", eu respondo. Ela ergue os olhos para mim, eu sorrio para ela e ela sorri de volta, agradecida. Sinto meu coração derreter com esse sorriso, e não posso evitar dar um beijo na testa dela.

Eu pego a sua mão e a levo até o meu quarto. Ela parece um pouco envergonhada por estar ali, mas senta na minha cama, arruma o travesseiro e deita, quietinha, só os olhos para fora das cobertas. Meio sem saber direito o que fazer, eu pego um travesseiro e uma coberta, e me dirijo até a porta. "Bem, boa noite, Katniss. Fique à vontade.".

Os olhos dela ficam enormes de surpresa quando ela escuta o que eu digo, e então ela pergunta "onde você vai?". Confuso, eu paro no meio do caminho e a encaro. "Eu vou descer para dormir no sofá... Achei que você preferisse ficar sozinha".

"Não, Peeta. Fique. Eu preciso de você", diz a garota em chamas, estendendo sua mão pequena e calejada pelo arco para mim. Eu hesito um segundo perto da porta antes de desistir do sofá e ir me deitar ao lado dela. Como se houvéssemos feito aquilo mil vezes, ela quase instantaneamente encaixa a cabeça na curva do meu braço e enlaça a minha cintura com seus braços frágeis. Eu encaixo a cabeça dela sob o meu queixo e acaricio suas costas com a ponta dos meus dedos. A pele dela é quente, o cheiro dela é maravilhoso, e eu mal tenho forças para desejar boa noite antes de adormecer ao lado da garota que eu amo.

É a primeira vez desde que eu voltei para o Distrito 12 em que não tenho nenhum pesadelo.

_"So don't go away_

_Say what you say_

_But say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day... in the time of my life"_

_(Don't go Away - Oasis)_


	3. Don't You Forget About Me

**DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME**

É numa noite de verão que nós decidimos escrever o livro.

A noite está quente demais, então Peeta e eu resolvemos abandonar a sala e nos sentarmos na varanda da minha casa para aproveitar a brisa da noite. Estamos sentados lado a lado, comendo os morangos que eu trouxe pela manhã, depois da minha excursão diária à floresta. Eu gosto de observar o jeito como ele se concentra para escolher os morangos antes de levá-los à boca e a maneira como ele morde a ponta da fruta antes de comer o resto. Nossos dias têm sido bons – se é que se pode dizer que uma vida depois de tudo o que passamos pode ser boa. Eu caço. Peeta assa seus pães e bolos. À noite, depois do jantar, nós nunca dizemos uma palavra antes de subirmos para o meu quarto e dividirmos inocentemente a mesma cama. A presença dele nas minhas noites me conforta, me acalma, e eu não consigo sequer suportar a ideia de como elas seriam sem o garoto do pão nelas.

Ele leva mais tempo do que o normal escolhendo seu morango dessa vez. Uma ruga de concentração se forma em sua testa enquanto ele observa, um a um, os poucos morangos que restaram na tigela. Depois de satisfeito com a fruta que escolheu, Peeta segura o morango entre o indicador e o polegar e o observa durante vários segundos, os olhos um tanto quanto perdidos.

"Madge Undersee adorava morangos. O pai dela sempre encomendava um bolo de morango para o seu aniversário", ele diz, como se aquilo fosse algo de que ele acaba de se lembrar. Ele me encara, esperando que eu confirme ou não a informação que seu cérebro confuso acaba de resgatar. Eu observo sua expressão de dúvida, surpresa pelo fato de que algo tão corriqueiro quanto um morango possa fazê-lo lembrar de algo sobre o passado. "Verdadeiro. Madge adorava morangos. Eu sempre levava os que colhia para ela. Eu não sei sobre o bolo, mas acredito que seja verdade. Ela me levou um pedaço do bolo do aniversário de 16 anos dela. Estava delicioso", eu respondo, sentindo minha garganta travar um pouco ao lembrar da amiga que perdi.

Peeta assente e volta seus olhos para a estrada que leva da Vila dos Vencedores até a cidade. Ficamos em silêncio durante muito tempo. Eu quero conversar com ele sobre Madge, perguntar o que mais ele se lembra dela, contar a ele tudo o que eu sei sobre a menina de cabelos louros e olhos azuis que havia sido minha única amigas, mas não digo uma única palavra. Ele volta a falar. "Eu a conheci quando éramos crianças. Nossas mães eram amigas, então nós acabávamos brincando juntos. Madge era uma ótima garota. Inteligente, engraçada, e sempre bondosa com todos. Ela me ensinou a tocar piano, sabia?", Peeta diz com um sorriso nostálgico em seus lábios vermelhos pelos morangos que acabamos de comer. Eu sorrio de volta, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas ao imaginar se a boca dele tem o mesmo gosto das frutas.

"Ela era minha única amiga", eu digo, com um suspiro, a tristeza tomando conta de cada célula do meu ser ao pensar que eu nunca mais vou ver o sorriso delicado de Madge ao me encontrar no corredor da escola. "Eu queria tanto ter feito algo por ela... Eu só soube que a casa dela tinha sido atingida pelo bombardeio quando eu não podia fazer mais nada". Uma lágrima solitária rola pelo meu rosto e eu deito a cabeça no ombro de Peeta, que afaga cuidadosamente a minha trança, sem dizer uma única palavra. O calor da pele dele contra a minha bochecha e a lembrança da minha amiga morta fazem algo quebrar dentro de mim, e eu me vejo chorando como não chorava desde a noite em que fui procurar Peeta na casa dele, depois de um pesadelo. Ele me abraça mais forte quando percebe meus soluços e eu afundo meu rosto na camiseta dele enquanto tento contê-los. Eu choro por Madge, por sua família, por todas as pessoas que eu amava e perdi, por Peeta, por mim. As lágrimas rolam sem que eu tente segurá-las, e eu não me envergonho disso.

Leva algum tempo para que eu consiga voltar ao normal. A lua já está alta no céu quando minha respiração finalmente se normalize e minhas bochechas sequem. Eu me sinto vazia pelas lágrimas e pela emoção que saiu de mim. "Eu queria esquecer tudo isso", eu digo com a voz um pouco rouca graças ao choro, "queria esquecer tudo pelo que passamos. Queria não sofrer mais.".

Peeta pára repentinamente de afagar o meu cabelo e me olha, perplexo. "Não, Katniss. Você não quer esquecer", ele fala. Eu o encaro boquiaberta antes de responder. Pensei que ele fosse concordar comigo, que ele também achasse aquilo tudo doloroso demais para se lembrar. "É claro que eu quero esquecer! Ou você acha que eu gosto de lembrar dos Jogos, da minha irmã morta, da minha vida destruída?", eu falo, quase gritando com o garoto.

Ele me observa por alguns segundos antes de responder. "Não, eu não acho que você goste disso. Eu também não gosto. Mas, se você esquecesse, ia se esquecer das coisas boas também. Ia esquecer de como era a voz de Prim, de como Marge sempre arrumava o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, do brilho nos olhos de Finnick quando ele estava perto de Anne... Você ia esquecer tudo a respeito das pessoas que você mais amou na sua vida. E é horrível esquecer as pessoas que você ama, Katniss", Peeta diz, com um olhar que me faz saber exatamente o que ele quer dizer.

Eu suspiro e balanço a cabeça, concordando. Não, eu não quero esquecer. Eu quero lembrar de cada nuance das íris dos belos olhos da minha irmã. Quero lembrar do sorriso confiante de Madge quando ela foi me visitar, antes dos Jogos. Quero lembrar de tudo sobre aqueles que eu amei. Deito minha cabeça no ombro de Peeta novamente e seguro sua mão, brincando com seus dedos.

"Nós podíamos escrever um livro", Peeta sugere. "O doutor Aurelius sugeriu que eu escrevesse sobre tudo aquilo que fosse lembrando da minha vida antes do Capitol, para tentar organizar meus pensamentos... Talvez nós pudéssemos escrever, também. Para termos certeza de que nunca vamos esquecer nada sobre eles". Seus olhos estão tristes quando ele diz isso, mas há confiança em sua voz. Eu analiso a ideia por um momento. Peeta tem seu livro de receitas. Eu tenho o livro de plantas da minha família. Neles, as coisas estão registradas para que nunca ninguém as esqueça. Para durarem por gerações.

"Podemos colocar fotos, também. Ou desenhos. Contar a história das pessoas, e nossas lembranças sobre elas", eu digo, enquanto a ideia de escrever um livro sobre as pessoas que eu amei e perdi se torna algo possível na minha cabeça. Levanto meus olhos para Peeta. Ele está sorrindo para mim, e eu o abraço. "Podemos falar sobre nossas famílias, sobre nossos amigos, sobre aqueles que não conhecemos direito, mas que foram importantes na nossa vida... Você poderia começar, Katniss. As suas lembranças são melhores do que as minhas", ele diz, com voz de brincadeira. Eu rolo meus olhos para cima e simplesmente continuo abraçando o garoto do pão. Sinto meus olhos pesados pelas lágrimas e pelo sono, e sequer me dou ao trabalho de responder. Levanto do degrau onde estava sentada, puxando Peeta comigo em direção às escadas.

Sim, eu posso escrever sobre as pessoas que eu amei. Mas apenas amanhã. Porque hoje, tudo o que eu quero é a mão dele afagando os meus cabelos, o calor do peito deledele contra a minha bochecha e o cheiro de canela afastando todos os pesadelos que possam vir a me atormentar.

"_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone dancing, you know it, baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll build us back together at heart, baby"_

* * *

**n/a:** oi gente! queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fic pelo carinho e pelas reviews. eu gosto muito de ler a opinião de vocês sobre o andamento da fic, e ficaria muito feliz com um recadinho com um elogio, uma sugestão ou até mesmo uma crítica!

beijos

lily.


End file.
